Enamorarse es de idiotas
by Zara Potter-Black
Summary: UA.James un mujeriego empedernido ve como su piso de la residencia estudiantil arde en llamas,ni Sirius ni Remus quieren vivir con él; sólo hay un lugar donde puede vivir ¡en la planta de los raritos! LJ
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya que no soy J.K Rowling ya que si lo fuera estaría tostandome en alguna playa del caribe.**

Capitulo 1. Un reajuste de karma

El castaño se miró al espejo una vez más, para comprobar su radiante aspecto, unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de color negro y su toque personal un pelo perfectamente despeinado. Sonrío para sí y comprobó que llevaba el móvil y las llaves en el bolsillo, tras ver que estaban allí sonrío complacido a su reflejo.

Esta noche, era noche de cacería.

Tocaron la puerta. Pero él ya sabía quien era, a estas horas de la noche solo podía ser una persona. Sirius Black apareció ante él, mostrando como era habitual su sonrisa de medio lado.

- Será mejor que reserves esa sonrisa para tus victimas. -Comentó James cogiendo su cazadora para probársela, después de admirarse durante varios minutos ante el espejo decidió que estaba mejor sin ella. Para ese entonces, Sirius ya se había sentado en el sofá.

- Tienes suerte de vivir en esta residencia, haces lo que quieres, te traes a quien quieres. -Sirius estiró las piernas sobre la mesita que tenía delante de él y James como de costumbre le dio un golpecito para que los quitara.

El pelinegro los quitó muy a su pesar, para él la vida de James era perfecta, viviendo en una residencia estudiantil mixta, con un alquiler no muy caro, y con un jefe de residencia un poco rarito. Nada comparable con la suya, ya que vivía en casa con sus padres, controlado continuamente Sirius escapaba con bastante frecuencia a la casa de su amigo para poder gozar de esa libertad que tanto ansiaba.

- Remus como siempre llega tarde. -James miró el reloj y comenzó a agitar la pierna nerviosamente.

- Habrá tenido problemas con su novia, para no variar. -Explicó Sirius

- Debería dejarla, las mujeres sólo dan problemas. -James se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación revolviéndose el pelo.

- Si, pero te entretienes de lo lindo y son buenas para descargar tensiones. -Sirius le guiñó un ojo al moreno, por lo que James le sonrió asintiendo.

- Esta noche buscaré una rubia, hace tiempo que no me enrollo con rubias. Estoy harto de las morenas. -James se tiró al sofá y luego miró hacia el pelinegro.

- ¿Que tal una pelirroja? Creo que en lo que llevamos de año es con las que menos me he enrollado. -Sirius parecía pensativo y James empezó a reírse.

A diferencia de James, a Sirius le encantaban las mujeres exóticas, con curvas pelo largo y extranjeras. Manía que ya le había provocado recibir insultos en francés, portugués, alemán, taiwanes, japones, holandés, flamenco y ruso. A James sin embargo, le bastaba con que fuesen guapas.

Llamarón a la puerta.

- Lamento el retraso. -Remus apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras le tendía a James un pequeño paquete. – Según Jen esto ayudará al karma de tu dormitorio.

James cogió la vela que había desenvuelto, era una vela con forma de estrella del tamaño de su mano. La miró sin comprender. Vale, la novia de Remus era un tanto supersticiosa, pero ¿por qué le regalaba una estúpida vela a él?

- La usaré para crear ambiente. -James le guiñó el ojo a Sirius que se echó a reír a carcajadas. – Una vela siempre viene bien para que las chicas crean que soy romántico.

- Si una pequeña impresión antes de lanzarlas sobre la cama y tirarte sobre ellas como un tigre. -Añadió Sirius lanzando un pequeño gruñido al final de la frase

- A veces me da vergüenza ser vuestro amigo. -Remus suspiró indignado, James y Sirius podían ser muy brutos en cuanto a mujeres se tratase, por suerte el tenía a su preciosa Jen que lo cuidaba y mimaba.

James se fue a su dormitorio y colocó la vela sobre la cómoda que tenía enfrente de la cama, cuando regresó vio como Sirius le ofrecía una cerveza a Remus y que éste la aceptaba. Así era Sirius, sentía la casa de James como suya y pasaba más tiempo ahí que incluso el propio James.

- ¿Nos vamos? -Preguntó James apoyado en el marco de la puerta

Tras pedir un taxi, los tres jóvenes se bajaron en "El Cuadrilátero" que era como se llamaba la zona de las discotecas y se dirigieron hacia la discoteca "Pk-dos" que era un nuevo local de dos plantas que se había inaugurado hacía un mes y cuyo éxito era rotundo, ya que estaba siempre lleno.

Como de costumbre no tuvieron ningún problema para entrar, una vez dentro comprobaron que el ambiente era maravilloso, las luces de colores que parpadeaban dejaban ver como las chicas se movían al ritmo de la música –algunas mejores que otras—y en la barra había una larga fila de chicos emborrachándose lo suficiente para adquirir el valor de ir a invitar a alguna de esas chicas a bailar.

- Ese grupo de chicas de intercambio me están llamando a gritos, si me disculpáis. -Sirius tras darle un codazo a James en el estómago señalo hacia un lateral de la discoteca donde un grupo de chicas de nacionalidad china se movían al son de la música o al menos eso intentaban. Sirius se separó de sus amigos y se dirigió a paso firme hacía ellas, cuando llegó cogió a una de las chicas y la hizo girar sobre si misma haciéndola caer sobre su brazo.

Adiós a Sirius Black por esta noche. Ya mañana iría a casa de James a contarle su aventura asiática.

* * *

Remus y James se dirigieron hacia la barra, pidieron dos cervezas. Para su suerte Remus se había encontrado a un compañero de clase con el que empezó a charlar sobre un trabajo que debían entregar en un par de días.

James bufó molesto, sólo a Remus se le ocurre ponerse a discutir sobre trabajos en una discoteca plagada de hembras dispuestas a enrollarse con él. Bueno no con Remus, ya que él se había vuelto un perrito faldero de Jen, "su encantadora y acaparadora" novia, pero James estaba más que disponible y dispuesto a consolar a todas esas chicas.

James pidió su segunda cerveza y al girarse fue cuando la vio. Una joven rubia bailaba cerca de los asientos de la discoteca junto a sus amigas, llevaba una mini-falda negra y un top plateado con un gran escote que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. El castaño se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba "su presa", tropezó con ella derramándole un poco de cerveza sobre la falda.

- ¡Ay cuanto lo siento! -Se disculpó James mostrando su sonrisa más seductora. – Soy tan torpe, pero es que ver a una chica tan guapa siempre me pone nervioso. Ella sonrió complacida ante el comentario.

La presa había mordido el anzuelo.

James siguió alabando durante un par de segundos más su belleza y recriminándose su torpeza. Se despidió. Pero tal y como esperaba ella lo retuvo.

A partir de ese momento James lo tuvo todo controlado, bebieron, bailaron, se besaron y cuando su deseo llegó más allá, él la llevó a la salida donde cogieron un taxi en dirección a su piso.

Cuando el castaño se despertó ya eran las doce del mediodía, por suerte era domingo y podía descansar. Se estiró y notó un bulto a su lado, la miró. Se dio cuenta de que sin maquillaje Becca (que era como había dicho que se llamaba) no era más que otra chica del montón, ella se giró y al chocar con él se despertó. Becca lo miraba con sus ojos marrones, ella mostró una sonrisa antes de besar a James.

- Anoche lo pasamos muy bien. -Dijo Becca para comenzar a besar el cuello de James, él la apartó y ella lo miró sin comprender.

- Es cierto. -James se levantó envolviéndose el cuerpo con la sábana, dejando al descubierto sus pectorales donde se notaba el ejercicio que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. – Voy a ducharme, cuando salga espero que no estés aquí.

Becca lo miró llena de ira. Recogió sus cosas del suelo y empezó a vestirse a toda prisa.

James se dirigió hacia el baño y se metió en la ducha. Escuchó un fuerte portazo y unos cuantos insultos muy claros hacia su persona. Becca se había ido.

Cuando James regresó a su dormitorio, vio que la habitación estaba destrozada – cajones tirados por el suelo y ropa esparcida por toda la habitación-. Becca había decidido descargar su ira sobre sus muebles, James suspiró.

Las mujeres sólo dan problemas, de eso era algo de lo que cada día estaba más seguro.

James se agachó y recogió los cajones del suelo colocándolos de nuevo en su sitio, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la vela que Jenn le había dado estaba encendida. Es capaz de destrozar una habitación pero enciende una vela, lo lógico hubiese sido que tirara la vela por la ventana en un ataque de ira, pero no, la había encendido. ¿Acaso existían seres mas complicados que las mujeres? Estaba seguro de que no.

Un ruido lo distrajo, era su móvil. Como no sabía donde estaba tuvo que dejar que sonara durante un rato para por fin localizarlo bajo la cama dentro del bolsillo de los pantalones que tenía ayer puestos.

_- ¡James, dormilón!_ -Saludó Sirius gritando desde el otro lado del teléfono. _- ¡¿Dónde te metiste anoche? Fui a buscarte con mi sequito asiático y no te encontré._

- Estuve con una rubia. -Contestó simplemente James

_- ¡Rubia! Si es que consigues todo lo que te propones, por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Mejor amigo, estoy en la pizzería de la esquina esa que te gusta tanto_. _Te espero aquí, date prisa_. -Sirius colgó el teléfono antes de que James pudiera decir algo.

El castaño suspiró. Sería mejor que comenzase a darse prisa, si tardaba mucho puede que Sirius acabase con todas las pizzas y tenía bastante hambre.

James se vistió a toda velocidad y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, después de todo vivir en una segunda planta no estaba tan mal. El ascensor tardaba bastante así que si no era totalmente necesario utilizarlo, no se subía. Era mejor caminar, así hacia ejercicio y mantenía ese magnifico cuerpo que Dios le había dado. Miró el reloj, y decidió acelerar el paso.

- Mira por donde vas. -Dijo cuando chocó contra alguien

- Si no estuvieras en Babia podrías haberme esquivado. -Protestó la joven contra la que había chocado.

James reconoció de inmediato esa voz. Lily Evans se encontraba frente a él cargando una caja de tamaño mediano entre sus brazos, vestía peto de pantalones y una camiseta bastante ancha y desteñida, su largo pelo rojo estaba recogido en dos trenzas mal hechas. Su cara no tenía rastro de ningún tipo de maquillaje y miraba enfadada a James. James nunca había conocido a una chica que se preocupase tan poco por su aspecto físico, ella sin lugar a dudas debía ser la mujer menos atractiva del universo.

- Hoy no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo Evans. -James apartó su mirada de ese intento de chica y salió corriendo.

- ¡Cretino! -Gritó Lily furiosa mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

* * *

Sirius mordía su quinto trozo de pizza cuando James llegó a la pizzería y se tiró sobre la silla que había frente a él. La camarera se acercó y el castaño se pidió una pizza de marisco, ella asintió y al cabo de quince minutos Sirius ya había terminado su almuerzo y James lo estaba empezando.

- ¡Lástima lo de la rubia! Tenía a dos chinitas que querían conocerte, pero claro como no apareciste las tuve que consolar yo.-Explicó Sirius, James sólo mordió su pizza. - ¿Qué tal con la rubia?

- Bien, pero cuando regresé de darme la ducha me había destrozado el dormitorio.-Sirius intentó robarle un trozó de pizza, pero le fue impedido por James que golpeó su mano y lo miró como un león que protegía a su presa.

- Llamé a Remus, pero se iba con Jenn a no sé donde, ya sabes cosas de novios.

Durante otra media hora estuvieron hablando de mujeres, fútbol y videojuegos. Sus temas de conversación favoritas, después de eso decidieron irse a casa de James a descansar y a jugar a fútbol en la PlayStation.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la residencia se encontraron con que había un gran alboroto, alumnos de la residencia estaban en mitad de la calle junto a peatones que se había parado a cotillear. Uno de los dormitorios de la residencia estaba ardiendo, el fuego se podía ver por el balcón y el humo había subido hasta los pisos superiores, teniendo que desalojar a todos los alumnos que allí residían.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó James abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, pero cuando vio a los bomberos y ese humo negro supo con seguridad lo que ocurría, un incendio. – Por fin algo interesante en esta residencia.

- Esto, James… es en tu planta.-Comentó Sirius, por lo que James miró fijamente hacia el edificio en llamas.

De acuerdo, era en su planta pero aun tenía la esperanza de que fuera en alguno de los pisos lejanos al suyo. Su piso era el número cinco, sólo debía contar los balcones.

Uno sin fuego, dos sin fuego, tres sin fuego, cuatro sin fuego, cinco sin fueeee…. ¡cinco ardiendo!

- ¡Ese es mi dormitorio!-Gritó James corriendo hacia el cordón de seguridad que había formado la policía para que los bomberos trabajasen sin problemas. - ¡Agente la que arde es mi casa, tengo que ir a por mis cosas!

- James, ¡calmate! Tu piso esta en llamas, no puedes entrar.-Sirius trató de calmar a su amigo sin éxito, James veía como las llamas estaban acabando con su ropa, sus cosas, sus recuerdos, con todo.

Cuando los bomberos terminaron de apagar el incendio, por suerte para todos sin ningún tipo de problemas, el bombero jefe acompañó a James y Sirius al piso.

- El incendio empezó en el dormitorio, probablemente con una vela o algo así.-Explicó el bombero que acompañaba a Sirius y a James a ver lo que quedaba de la casa de James, el dormitorio estaba completamente calcinado al igual que el salón-comedor, lo único que se salvaba era el baño, pero claro ahí no había nada que pudiese quemarse.

- ¿Una vela?-Dijo James más para sí mismo que para los demás. Iba a matar a la novia de Remus; la secuestraría, la torturaría y le retorcería el cuello con sus propias manos.

- Tardarán por lo menos cuatro meses en arreglarlo.-Severus Snape acababa de entrar en la habitación de James, llevaba una cámara en sus manos y estaba grabando todo lo que veía.

Severus era el encargado de la residencia, dormía en la quinta planta (ya que la residencia tenía diez plantas) para así estar en el centro del edificio y que no fuera difícil localizarle. Vivía en zona de los "raritos" ya que en esa planta vivían unos estudiantes bastante estrambóticos según le habían dicho, pero de los que James sólo conocía a Lily y a Severus. Haciendo honor al título de rarito, Severus se había plantado en la habitación de James con su inseparable cámara de video, tenía su pelo largo negro recogido en una coleta y vestía todo de negro.

- Será mejor que busques donde quedarte hasta entonces. -Y tras hacer un primer plano de todo lo que se había quemado, Severus se marchó.

- Llama a tus padres y pregúntales si me puedo quedar.-Pidió James, Sirius lo miró horrorizado. – No tengo donde vivir, sólo necesito quedarme durante cuatro meses.

- Lo siento mi querido James, en mi casa no te puedes quedar.-A James se le abrieron los ojos y se le desencajo la mandíbula. – Si te vienes a vivir a mi casa, se acabaron mis excusas para salir.

- ¿¡QUE CLASE DE MEJOR AMIGO ERES TÚ?-Gritó James furioso, Sirius se tapó los oídos y se hizo el sordo.

- He dicho que no, prueba con Remus.-Sirius le tendió su móvil a James, este se lo arrebató de la mano con fiereza. Marcó el número de Remus y esperó a que le contestarán del otro lado.

- Remus, mi casa se ha incendiado por culpa de la mierda de vela que tu novia me dejo asi que ahora no tengo donde vivir, ¿crees que podría ir a vivir contigo?

- …

- ¿Y?

_- James es que nuestro piso sólo tiene un dormitorio, y a Jenn no creo que le entusiasme la idea._

- ¡No tengo donde vivir por culpa de tu novia! ¡Que se aguante hasta que reparen mi casa!

- _James no creo que sea buena idea, lo siento. Prueba en casa de Sirius_.

- ¡ME HA COLGADO! ¡MALDITO SEAS LUPIN Y LA BRUJA DE TU NOVIA! Gritó James furioso tirándole el móvil al pecho de Sirius con fuerza

- ¿No puedes quedarte con alguien de esta residencia?-Preguntó Sirius, el castaño lo fulminó con la mirada antes de apoyarse sobre lo que antes era la barra de la cocina.

- Las habitaciones aquí estaban hechas para una persona, ya sabes que mi dormitorio era muy pequeño y que en el salón-comedor no había forma de poner una cama hinchable.-James miró hacía el balcón, mientras Sirius daba vueltas intentando pensar. Fue entonces cuando James se acordó de algo, no todas las habitaciones eran pequeñas como las de él. – Espera, si no estoy mal informado hay una planta que tiene las habitaciones mas grandes… ¡Oh mierda!

- ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Sirius impaciente por que el castaño continuara hablando

- Esa planta es la quinta - Sirius lo miró sin comprender—esa es la planta de los raritos. Ni loco pienso vivir en esa planta.

* * *

- Aún no entiendo cómo me convenciste. -James se encontraba en la quinta planta de la residencia, acompañado de un sonriente Sirius que llamó a la puerta del encargado antes de darse a la fuga y desearle buena suerte. Severus Snape le abrió la puerta acompañado como siempre de su cámara de video con las que lo comenzó a grabar.

- ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó grabando de arriba abajo al castaño.

- He escuchado que esta planta tiene las habitaciones más grandes y me preguntaba que si podría compartirla.-Explicó James nervioso

- No veo ningún problema con eso, sólo tienes que convencer a alguno para que quiera compartir la habitación contigo. -Tras esta explicación Severus cerró la puerta de golpe aplastando casi la nariz de James contra la puerta.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

James caminó por el pasillo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Seis puertas, a que puerta llamaría, ¿Qué extrañas criaturas encontraría tras esas puertas? Se acercó a la puerta cuatro, y llamó al timbre. Se oyeron unos pasos al otro lado y una pelirroja con semblante serio apareció ante él.

- Evans. -Saludó el castaño entre dientes, bueno siempre era mejor lo malo conocido.

- ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí Potter? -Lily entrecerró la puerta tras ella

- Como debes saber el incendio era en mi piso y me preguntaba, ya que tú vives en una habitación bastante grande, ¿si me permitirías quedarme contigo mientras arreglan mi habitación? -James puso cara de suplica y agacho la cabeza para dar pena, la pelirroja simplemente alzó una ceja incrédula.

- Ni loca. -Contestó la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, pero James la agarró por el brazo.

- Por favor. -Rogó James

- No.

_Guuuaauuu_

- ¿Eso ha sido un ladrido?-Preguntó James levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con una preocupada pelirroja.

- Yo no he oído nada. -Dijo la pelirroja, pero un pequeño perrito corrió hacia la puerta y comenzó a morder la parte baja de los pantalones de James, éste sonrió victorioso.

- ¿Sabes que los perros están prohibidos en la residencia?-Preguntó James victorioso

- Esto no me puede estar pasando. -Lily rodó los y se llevó las manos a la cara lamentándose.

**CONTINUARÁ….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son mios, solo se los tomo prestados a J.K. Rowling**

Capitulo 2. Un mal día

El despertador sonó anunciando que un nuevo día había llegado. Una pelirroja aun dormida comenzó a moverse bajo las sábanas, intentando salir del enredo que había formado, pero lo único que consiguió fue caerse al suelo golpeando con la cabeza la mesita de noche.

- Mierda. -Lily abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a estirarse. Grave error. Con su brazo golpeó la mesita de noche haciendo que su despertador , que aún seguía sonando, cayese sobre su cabeza. Lily se acarició la frente y apagó el despertador, luego miró la hora. - ¡Ocho de la mañana, pero si es domingo!

La pelirroja se puso en pie dejando el despertador en su lugar. Miró al suelo, ahí estaban sus sábanas, las recogió e hizo la cama.

- Rocky. -Lily comenzó a buscar a su pequeño carlino que debería estar correteando por el salón, no obstante lo encontró dormido encima del sofá. Su perro si que sabía disfrutar de los domingos, no como ella que se había olvidado desconectar el despertador.

Caminó hacia el baño, una ducha la ayudaría a despertarse. Lily se quitó la ropa y la dejó en la cesta de mimbre de la ropa sucia, entró y presionó sobre la alcachofa de agua caliente, el agua se deslizó sobre su cuerpo despertándola. Apagó el agua y se enjabonó la cabeza y el cuerpo. Volvió a poner el agua caliente, pero ¡sorpresa! No salía nada.

Lily presionó, giró e insultó a las dos alcachofas – agua fría y agua caliente—pero ninguna se dignaba a funcionar. Lily golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, suspiró y cogió la toalla que había colocado sobre el lavabo. Enrollada en la toalla fue a la cocina y vio como el fregadero tampoco tenía agua.

No podía empezar con peor pie un día.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia su balcón, por suerte ayer había comprado una garrafa de cinco litros de agua, por fin la suerte le sonreía. Pero decidió que aun no se había reído lo suficiente de Lily Evans así que antes de llegar al balcón se escurrió y se dio de bruces contra el suelo, se levanto con toda la dignidad que pudo – ya que con el pelo lleno de espuma que caía por la espalda y la frente y cubierta con una toalla mojada no se podía tener mucha dignidad—y cogió a gran velocidad la garrafa de agua que metió en su cocina.

Vació parte del agua en una olla y se dirigió con ella al baño. Puso el tapón en la bañera y se metió. Como pudo termino de ducharse y cuando salió se vistió con un peto largo y una camiseta ancha. Fue a la cocina y desayunó, Rocky aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Después de desayunar decidió que iría a visitar a Cleo. Ella o era la responsable de que se hubiese ido el agua o sabía que había pasado. Lily salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de al lado, tocó la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Espero un par de minutos hasta que por fin le abrieron. Cleo era una chica un poco más baja que Lily, su pelo de color negro era muy corto, ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran de color marrón pero con un pequeño tono verdoso que era apenas imperceptible ya que utilizaba unas gafas de color rojo fuego.

- ¡Buenos días! -Saludó Cleo dejando pasar a Lily. Lily pudo ver como la mesa que tenía en el salón comedor estaba llena de tubos, vasos de cristal y demás artilugios, todos llenos de sustancias que Lily esperaba que no fuesen tóxicas o al menos no mucho. Cleo era una científica en prácticas, según como ella se había descrito. Pero para Lily era una loca de las ciencias cuyos experimentos hacían que el pasillo apestase durante horas, que pequeñas explosiones la sobresaltasen cuando estaba viendo la tele, y que usaba a Rocky como cobaya.

Sin embargo, era muy buena persona y amiga.

- Esta mañana mientras me duchaba, me quede sin agua. -Lily se tiró sobre el sofá y Cleo casi se atraganta con sus cereales.

- ¿No leíste el cartel? -Preguntó Cleo pero era obvio que Lily ni lo había visto – Severus colocó un cartel en el tablón principal, era grandísimo con letras doradas que brillaban y además puso flechas por las paredes y el suelo que señalaban el cartel, precisamente para que lo vieras.

- Cleo, si lo hubiera visto no habría tenido que ir en toalla y cubierta de espuma al balcón, no sin antes besar el suelo, para coger agua que había comprado. -Lily fulminó a su amiga con la mirada

- El cartel decía para tu información que el agua se iba a cortar desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 12 del mediodía. -Aunque creo que ya no te sirve de nada saberlo. Lily de lanzó una mirada de "no me digas".

- Voy a sacar a Rocky. -Lily se despidió con un movimiento de mano y Cleo asintió.

La pelirroja entró en su habitación recibiendo la bienvenida de su perrito que saltaba alrededor de ella agitando la cola con rapidez. Lily lo acarició para calmarlo y sacó de debajo de su cama una caja, inmediatamente Rocky salto dentro y se acostó sobre la manta mientras mordía una pelota. Como los perros estaban prohibidos, Lily tenía que sacar a Rocky a hurtadillas de la residencia, es por ello que siempre que le tocaban sus paseos lo metía en la caja – a la que había hecho unos orificios para que pudiese respirar—y la cargaba hasta un parque bastante alejado de allí, donde dejaba a Rocky salir a estirarse y correr. Claro que meter a un perro en una caja y hacer que no ladrase durante todo el trayecto había sido una tarea muy complicada.

Lily salió de la residencia sin ningún problema, por suerte nadie madrugaba los domingos. Caminó a paso rápido hasta que consiguió llegar al parque, deposito la caja en el suelo, y miró a su querido carlino que ya estaba marcando su territorio en los arbustos de enfrente.

Lily se puso a mirar a las personas que estaban en el parque, a estas horas un domingo sólo había gente haciendo ejercicio o que como ella estaban sacando a su perro. Se estiró en el banco y buscó a Rocky con la mirada, su perro se había puesto a ladrar a otro perro que pasaba. Pero no era un perro cualquiera, ¡era cuatro veces Rocky! Lily se levantó asustada, tenía que atrapar a Rocky y hacerlo callar antes de que aquel perro decidiera comérselo. Lily atrapó a su mascota que se había puesto a ladrar mientras daba vueltas alrededor de aquel elefante en miniatura.

- Rocky no entiendes que te puede matar con sólo pisarte. -Murmuró la pelirroja a su pequeño perro, pero éste no atendía a razones y seguía ladrando. Y el elefante encogido cada vez miraba con más furia a Lily, hasta que finalmente empezó a ladrarle con fuerza. La pelirroja salió corriendo hacia el banco donde había puesto la caja, la cogió y con Rocky en una mano y la caja en otra se puso a correr tratando de despistar al perro, que ahora más que un elefante parecía un toro, que la seguía.

La pelirroja corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, de hecho dependía de ello, sin embargo, el perro que Lily logro identificar como un san Bernardo seguía persiguiéndola y su perro seguía ladrándole. En un intentó desesperado por engañar a su perseguidor, Lily giró hacia la derecha para meterse en una calle más estrecha pero ¡error! La calle no tenía salida y el san Bernardo acababa de entrar mostrando sus dientes.

- Y ahora que hago. -Lily sin soltar a Rocky comenzó a mirar hacia los lados y entonces vio una reja por la que podía trepar. A toda velocidad colocó un cubo de basura a lado de la reja, lanzó la caja hacia el otro lado y con Rocky en la mano comenzó a trepar. El san Bernardo comenzó a saltar para tratar de alcanzar a Lily pero la pelirroja ya estaba lejos de su alcance, por lo que comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del cubo que por suerte Lily había volcado al empezar a escalar. Lily saltó al otro de la verja y suspiró aliviada.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más relajado, ya que Rocky con tanto movimiento se había dormido dentro de su caja así que Lily camino mucho mas tranquila hasta su residencia.

- Mira por donde vas. -Dijo James Potter al chocar contra ella

- Si no estuvieras en Babia podrías haberme esquivado. -Protestó la pelirroja agarrando la caja con fuerza por si Rocky se hubiese despertado.

Lily miró enfurecida a James. Lo conocía sólo de vista y de las veces que había discutido con él. Era alto, su cabello castaño y siempre revuelto le daba un aire sexy y tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones que la miraban desde detrás de unas gafas. Un físico envidiable, de eso no existía ningún tipo de duda. No obstante, era creído, ególatra, egoísta, malhumorado y por su cama habían pasado mas mujeres que días tiene el año.

Y pensar que aún existen hombres como él. Lily lo miró furiosa, ¿es que no se iba a disculpar?

- Hoy no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo. -Dijo James antes de irse

- ¡Cretino! -Gritó Lily furiosa caminando hacia el ascensor, ella no le deseaba mal a nadie pero Potter era una cucaracha que debía ser aplastada. - ¡Lo odio! Ojala lo atropelle un coche, lo abduzca un ovni o lo secuestre una secta.

Lily dejo sus llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina, sacó a Rocky de la caja y se puso a calentarse la comida en el microondas. Espero tres minutos y sacó un rico plato de arroz tres delicias calentito y listo para comer, colocó su plato sobre la mesa y antes de ponerse a comer le lleno a Rocky su cuenco de comida y agua. Luego se sentó y encendió la tele. La película que daban a pesar de tener un título horrible resultó ser muy buena y enganchó a la pelirroja.

Un asesinato y seis sospechosos, ¿quién mataría a la dulce ancianita Susanne? Eso era algo que Lily debía de averiguar. Sin embargo un horrible pitido llamó su atención. Era la alarma de incendios, más vale que fuese grave porque si era desalojada por una tontería ella mismo incendiaria la habitación del culpable. Tenía que averiguar si era Luis su joven amante el que había asesinado a Susanne, para Lily ese era el principal sospechoso de este crimen.

Lily salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de Cleo, su amiga le abrió enseguida y con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? -Preguntó Lily con voz monótona, era típico que la alarma sonase por culpa de Cleo, la pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

- Estaba viendo una película de asesinato, yo creo que fue el mayordomo el que mató a Susanne. -Explicó Cleo colocándose las gafas como si fuese una detective

- No yo creo que fue Luis, lo del mayordomo esta muy visto. -Contestó Lily – ¡Espera un momento! Si la alarma no es culpa tuya ni mía, ¡hay un incendio de verdad!

- Elemental mi querida Lily. -Respondió Cleo mirando a Lily y cruzándose de brazos. - ¿¡Tú tampoco fuiste! -Cleo abrió los ojos y Lily la fulminó con la mirada. – Muy bien, debemos abandonar el edificio con calma.

Ambas se miraron y corrieron hacia la puerta de enfrente de Lily a la que empezaron a tocar con insistencia.

- ¡Mac el incendio es de verdad! -Gritó Lily

- ¡Tenemos que desalojar el edificio! -Exclamó Cleo

- Llevo dos días intentando entrar a esta página, y en un par de segundos lo conseguiré. No voy a moverme sólo porque la alarma suene. -Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Podría haber un incendio, corres peligro aquí. -Comentó Lily

- Y además como vuelvan a pillarte hackeando una página del gobierno te meten en la cárcel.

- Esta vez no es del gobierno, ni de un banco así que tranquilas. No volveré a dejar que me pillen, esos fueron errores de aficionados. -Lily golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta

- ¡Mac sal ahora mismo! -Gritó Lily

- No. -Exclamó la voz desde el otro lado. – Sólo un par de minutos más y ….¡tendré la fórmula de la coca-cola! Muajajajaja.

- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó Cleo con ilusión, poder elaborar la coca-cola con sus manos, si lograba hacer eso entonces podía sentirse realizada como científica. – ¡Apunta los ingredientes! Ya no te molestamos más.

- Rocky ven. -Lily llamó al carlino que saltó a sus brazos, Lily lo escondió entre sus brazos con una manta que Cleo le dio. - Si Mac muere aquí, será tu culpa.

- Lily no exageres, seguro que la situación no es tan grave. -Comentó Cleo alegremente mientras bajaba las escaleras de emergencia con Lily, cuando llegaron a la calle se encontraron con varios bomberos que iban hacia ellas para ayudarlas a llegar al cordón que la policía había creado. – Bueno puede que un poco grave si sea.

Varios bomberos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras de emergencia hacia la segunda planta, que era donde se había producido el incendio. La gran mayoría de los residentes estaban allí abajo con ellas, viendo a los bomberos actuar y preguntándose de quién seria la habitación que las llamas estaba devorando.

- ¿Quién vivirá ahí? -Preguntó Lily, Cleo se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que ninguna de las dos conocía a mucha gente de la residencia, para ser sinceros prácticamente solo tenían amistad con los de su misma planta.

- No tengo ni idea. -Respondió Severus Snape que acababa de aparecer tras ellas con su habitual cámara de video. – Supongo que al que le de un infarto o se ponga histérica perdida.

- ¡Agente la que arde es mi casa, tengo que ir a por mis cosas! -Gritó James al policía que estaba controlando a los curiosos.

- Ves, nunca falla, el comportamiento humano es predecible. -Severus apuntó con su cámara de video a James que trataba de saltarse el cordón policial para llegar hasta su habitación.

- ¿Y ese quien es? -Preguntó Cleo

- Es James Potter, el mayor imbécil del planeta. Tienes suerte de no conocerlo. -Presentó Lily amargamente recordando el encuentro de hacia un par de horas.

- Tengo que ir a hacer unas llamadas, os veo luego. -Se despidió Severus apagando la cámara, Lily y Cleo asintieron y el pelinegro se marcho. – Esto de ser el encargado es un follón.

Ambas jóvenes se rieron. Severus siempre iba quejándose sobre el papeleo que tenía que hacer al ser el encargado, pero aun así le encantaba ser la persona más poderosa de esa residencia.

Poco a poco el incendio fue extinguiéndose y la normalidad regreso a la residencia cuando la policía permitió a los residentes regresar a sus habitaciones. Lily y Cleo a base de empujones consiguieron llegar las primeras al ascensor, ya que el asesinato de Susanne aun estaba sin resolver. Sin embargo, cuando entraron a la casa de Lily y encendieron la televisión vieron como su fantástica película había terminado, y ahora había un programa sobre el corazón.

- ¡Nooo! Yo quiero saber quien es el asesino. -Lily que estaba sentada en el sofá comenzó a patalear hasta que se golpeó contra la mesa. - ¡Duele!¡Duele! Se quejó la pelirroja saltando a la pata coja.

- No te preocupes, seguro que Mac nos consigue la película. -Cleo se puso en pie – Me voy, he de seguir con mis investigaciones.

- De acuerdo, pero deja a Rocky aquí. -Indicó Lily al ver como Cleo había cogido al carlino y se lo había intentado esconder entre la ropa. – La última vez que lo secuestraste, me lo encontré mordiendo la cortina.

- Eso no es tan grave.

- ¡Estaba a 3 metros del suelo y se balanceaba! -Lily se cruzó de brazos pero golpeó una figurita que adornaba la mesa y la tiro al suelo rompiéndola.

- Lily, en la ciencia son necesarios sacrificios. -Comentó Cleo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, otro día capturaría a Rocky.

La pelirroja se puso a recoger el estropicio que ella misma había causado y de paso recogería un poco la sala, pero el timbre captó su atención. Seguramente Cleo vendría a intentar secuestrar a Rocky de nuevo. Pero no fue a Cleo a quien se encontró.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son propiedad de la multimillonaria J., yo solo los tomo prestados momentáneamente.**

Capitulo 3. Convivencia

James llevaba diez minutos sentado en el sofá de Lily, ella daba vueltas por toda la habitación maldiciendo su mala suerte, mientras que él sonreía divertido. El castaño examinó la habitación, era un salón-comedor-cocina. La cocina estaba a la derecha y se separaba del salón por una gran barra que seguramente era donde Lily desayunaba, y luego estaba el salón dónde estaba el sofá donde él estaba sentado, un puff y lo que seguramente era la cama de Rocky, en el centro había una pequeña mesa con revistas sobre ella. Había que reconocerlo, era mucho más acogedora que su habitación y también mucho más grande.

La pelirroja se detuvo frente a él.

- Sólo hay una cama. -Dijo Lily muy seria cruzándose de brazos, James sonrió abiertamente

- Puedes dormir en el sofá. -Contestó James divirtiéndose al ver la cara de enojo de la pelirroja

- ¡¿Qué? Esta es mi habitación, en todo caso duerme tú en el sofá. -Protestó Lily indignada, James negó con la cabeza.

- No querrás que vaya y le cuente a Snape todo, ¿verdad? -James señaló a Rocky que en ese momento bostezaba en su cesta, Lily lo miró escandalizada. La verdad es que Severus ya lo sabía, de hecho todos los de esa planta lo sabían, es por ello que si se filtraba la existencia de Rocky al resto de la residencia los pondrían a todos de patitas en la calle.

- ¡Maldito seas! -Gritó Lily frustrada, James sonrió satisfecho y camino hacia el dormitorio seguido de la pelirroja. Cuando James entró se lanzó sobra la cama y comenzó a saltar para comprobar la fuerza de ésta, luego se acostó bocarriba y miró al techo. El dormitorio de la pelirroja estaba pintado de violeta claro, tenía un enorme armario empotrado en la pared y su cama era enorme, allí perfectamente podían dormir los dos sin llegar a rozarse. James se giró y vio como Lily lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Si las miradas matasen, James Potter habría abandonado este mundo hace bastante.

- Si quieres podemos dormir juntos. -Propuso James seductoramente lo que causó que a Lily le recorriese un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- Antes duermo dentro de una pecera rodeada de anguilas eléctricas y pirañas. -James se sentó en la cama y Lily suspiró molesta.

- Eso dices ahora, en cuanto me conozcas caerás rendida ante mis encantos. -James se acercó a la pelirroja y cogió su barbilla con suavidad para hacer que sus miradas se cruzasen. Lily simplemente le pegó un fuerte pisotón a James.

- ¡Haz eso de nuevo y estás muerto! -Bramó la pelirroja arrastrando a James a la sala. El castaño se sentó en el sofá y ella sacó un folio y un bolígrafo. – Quiero una declaración de que si te quedas aquí no contaras a nadie **nunca** que tengo un perro y si lo haces te irás de la residencia.

James arqueó una ceja molesto, pero ella le dio el bolígrafo. Vivir con Evans iba a ser algo realmente complicado.

- De acuerdo, Yo James Potter no le diré a nadie que tú Lily Evans tienes un perro, ¿contenta? -Ella asintió y le quitó el folio que se llevó y guardo. James se sentó cómodamente en el sofá cogió el mando y se puso a ver que daban en la tele, Rocky por su parte comenzó a estirarse en su cesta, luego miró hacia James. El pequeño carlino cogió carrerilla y saltó al sofá colocándose al lado del castaño al que miraba con curiosidad. – Rocky, ¿no? Desde ahora vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

El carlino giró la cabeza y James extendió la mano para acariciarlo, pero el ya no tan adorable perro abrió su boca y le dio un mordisco en la mano.

- ¡Serás…! ¡Maldita rata! ¡Ya verás cuando te pille! -Gritó James furioso sacudiendo la mano, el mordisco había sido bastante fuerte y la herida había comenzado a sangrar. Lily al oír los gritos salió del dormitorio y fue corriendo hacia Rocky al que cogió entre sus brazos.

- No le grites, el pobre debe de estar asustado. -Lily se puso a acariciar a Rocky para calmarlo y James levantó su mano para que Lily la viese. – En aquel mueble tienes un botiquín.

James fue hasta la cocina, abrió uno de los armarios y bajó el botiquín que era increíblemente grande. Tenía todo tipo de medicinas pero sobre todo muchas vendas y tiritas. Con una sola mano se desinfecto y se vendó su herida, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas de odio hacia el carlino que estaba en los brazos de Lily.

- Voy a prepararme el sofá para dormir. -Comentó la pelirroja dejando a Rocky en el suelo, James asintió y se puso a cotillear el resto de muebles de la cocina, finalmente decidió cenar un vaso de leche con tostadas mientras miraba como Lily acomodaba el sofá, la pelirroja se había puesto unos pantalones largos anchos y una camiseta de acillas sobra la que se puso una chaqueta. "Un pijama nada sexy" pensó James nada más verla, pero todo en ella era poco atractivo.

- ¿Quieres tostadas? -Preguntó James mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, ella dudo un par de segundos pero luego aceptó. Al cabo de un par de minutos Lily se encontraba sentada frente a él cenando.

- Espero que no me des problemas. -Murmuró Lily molesta ante la presencia del castaño

- Quedarme aquí contigo no es que me haga mucha ilusión tampoco. -James tomó un sorbo de su leche – Todo es culpa de la estúpida novia de Remus, si no me hubiese regalado la vela, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Los ojos de James brillaron de odio y Lily prefirió no preguntar nada. Terminaron de cenar en silencio y cada uno se dirigió hacia su cama, en el caso de Lily hacia el sofá.

- Potter se defensa personal, si intentas algo esta noche puedo matarte de un solo movimiento de manos. -Lily saludó como si estuviera saludando a un profesor de artes marciales y luego adoptó una postura de ataque.

- Evans si tú fueses la última mujer sobre el planeta y yo el último hombre, la raza humana se extinguiría. -Afirmo el castaño rotundamente – Además de pequeño me enseñaron que la zoofilia era un crimen.

James se metió rápidamente en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. La pelirroja furiosa se puso a golpear la puerta, James solo podía reírse desde el otro lado. Finalmente Lily se dio por vencida y se fue a dormir. James abrió la puerta con lentitud, asegurándose de que la pelirroja se había acostado, volvió a cerrarla. El castaño se quito la ropa y quedándose solo en calzoncillos se acostó. Había sido un día muy extraño y necesitaba descansar, mañana sería un día muy largo.

* * *

Un pitido lo despertó. James aun medio dormido se dirigió hacia la mesa de noche donde estaba su reloj, eran las seis y media de la mañana. Demasiado temprano, el castaño se envolvió en sus sábanas y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada. Esa pelirroja tenía un despertador que sonaba a las ¡seis y media! ¿acaso estaba loca? A esa hora ningún ser vivo estaba aun despierto. James trato de volver a dormirse, pero había demasiado ruido en la sala. Al parecer la pelirroja madrugadora se había caído del sofá y procesaba insultos hacia alguien.

- ¡Ya cállate! -Exclamó James lanzando la almohada contra la puerta.

Lily abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, encontrándose con un fornido castaño durmiendo en su cama; recogió la almohada del suelo y la colocó a los pies de James que murmuraba maldiciones contra ella, aunque claro ella no se dio por aludida. Lily cogió sus zapatos, no sin antes echar una mirada a la espalda del castaño, estaba muy bien formado había que reconocerlo, lástima que fuera imbécil.

- Vámonos Rocky. -Lily llamó a su carlino que se encontraba en el otro lado de la habitación agitando la cola de un lado para otro feliz, lo cogió en brazos y salió de la habitación.

James resopló, después de que la pelirroja madrugadora se fuese consiguió dormir un poco, pero en seguida se despertó. La causa fue esta vez una explosión en la habitación de al lado, ¿Qué clase de personas vivían en esa planta? ¿Es que no saben dormir y despertarse solo con el tiempo justo para desayunar y vestirse? Estaba claro que no. En calzoncillos se dirigió a la cocina donde bebió agua, luego miró la sala. Lily había dejado su pijama por el suelo y las sábanas estaban sobre la mesa, esa chica era un desastre.

Suspiró. Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente, necesitaba despejarse y pensar con claridad. Pensar donde se había metido.

James buscó entre los cajones del armario y sin mucha dificultad encontró una toalla; con ella al hombro se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en el banco del parque, allí miraba a Rocky perseguir a una paloma. El pequeño carlino había conseguido acorralar a la paloma en un tobogán pero justo cuando iba a lanzarse hacia ella, la paloma huyó volando y así sin entretenimiento Rocky se dirigió hacia Lily a la que lamió una mano para que le prestase atención. La pelirroja le acarició la cabeza y Rocky movió la cola alegre. Lily miró el reloj y sorprendida cogió a Rocky entre los brazos, si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a clase.

- Buenos días Lily. -Saludó Severus al ver a la pelirroja salir del ascensor con el carlino entre las manos, Rocky lanzó un pequeño ladrido. – A ti también Rocky.

- Buenos días, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano? -Preguntó Lily, Severus le mostró su cámara de video y luego sonrió.

- Quiero grabar la llegada de mis compañeros de clase tras un fin de semana de fiesta. Comentó en tono alegre luego apretó el botón del ascensor y se fue. -Lily siguió hasta su habitación, dejó a Rocky en el suelo y se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta y se envolvió en una de las toallas que cogió de su armario.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta del baño y lo vio. Allí estaba Potter saliendo de la bañera y envolviendo su cuerpo mojado en una toalla, al verla se tapó rápidamente y Lily cerró la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Lo siento!¡No vi nada te lo juro! -Gritó Lily cuyo color de cara apenas se diferenciaba del pelo, la pelirroja había apoyado la espalda contra la puerta y respiraba agitadamente. ¿¡Cómo había podido olvidar que James estaba aquí?

- ¿¡No sabes llamar antes de entrar! -Exclamó James desde el otro lado

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Volvió a disculparse Lily avergonzada, la pelirroja estaba demasiado nerviosa. Realmente no había visto nada, solo su torso o más bien la tableta de chocolate que tenía por torso y por la que resbalaban gotas de agua. Lily agitó la cabeza intentando olvidar aquel cuerpo de su cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y Lily resbaló hacia atrás. Por suerte, James tuvo unos esplendidos reflejos y extendió su brazo quedando la pelirroja sobre él.

- Evans voy a empezar a pensar que eres una acosadora. -James sonrió y ella se sonrojo aún más, si es que eso era posible, Lily al intentar levantarse resbaló de nuevo cayendo esta vez hacia delante, para intentar evitarlo la pelirroja se agarró a lo que pudo, siendo esto la toalla de James quedándose el castaño como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

- ¡Lo siento! -Lily cerró los ojos y le tendió la toalla a James que se la arrebató de las manos de un tirón. El castaño cerró la puerta de un portazo y se fue al dormitorio donde comenzó a vestirse. Jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza, nunca en toda su vida.

El castaño se vistió a toda prisa, sin percatarse del pequeño "regalito" que Rocky le había dejado en los zapatos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. James miró con asco sus zapatos y luego fue hacia la cocina donde metió los zapatos dentro del grifo, luego miró al carlino que dormía dulcemente en su cama.

- Esta me la pagas. -James cerró el grifo y sacó los zapatos, luego cogió una servilleta y se puso a limpiarlos como pudo. Solo los necesitaba para llegar a casa de Sirius de donde cogería otros y éstos los tiraría a la basura, el castaño se puso los zapatos con mucho asco, cogió las llaves de la pelirroja y se marchó.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo era la hora punta en la cafetería de Hogwarts ya que la gran parte de los alumnos que estudiaban allí decidían quedarse a almorzar ya que la comida era barata y bastante buena. Es por ello que Sirius se encontraba sentado en su lugar preferido – junto a la ventana en una esquina—esperando a sus dos mejores amigos. Una de las camareras se acercó a él y tras ligar durante un par de minutos recogió la comanda, pues el pelinegro sabía a la perfección lo que sus dos amigos iban a pedir. El primero en llegar fue Remus que cargaba una gran pila de libros sobre lo que seguramente sería su siguiente ensayo.

- ¿Y James? -Preguntó el moreno soltando la pila de libros en la mesa y desplomándose en una de las sillas, Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Esta mañana vino a mi casa para que le prestase ropa y zapatos, pero no sé nada más de él desde entonces. -Explicó Sirius recordando como un James desesperado se había plantado a altas horas de la mañana en su casa exigiéndole ropa limpia.

- ¿Y con quién esta viviendo? -Preguntó Remus con curiosidad

- Con Lily Evans. -Contestó duramente James fulminando con la mirada a sus dos amigos, luego dejo las bolsas que cargaba en el suelo y se sentó.

- ¿Una chica? ¿Está buena? -Preguntó Sirius inmediatamente con mucha curiosidad, Remus rodó los ojos molesto y James le estampó uno de los libros de Remus en la cabeza.

- Si una chica y está loca. -James apoyo la cabeza en la mesa – Si mis amigos fueran mejores personas…

- No dramatices, seguro que esa tal Lily Evans no es tan mala. -Contestó Remus despreocupadamente, luego se puso a examinar sus libros por lo que no se percató de la mirada de odio de su querido amigo James.

- Pero, ¿está buena? -Volvió a preguntar Sirius

- ¿Qué no es tan mala? Es la persona más rara del mundo, si tiene un extintor en el armario. -James recordó como esta mañana al ponerse a buscar una toalla se encontró con un pequeño extintor de color rojo escondido tras unas cajas, al recordar eso también se percató de cierto incidente por lo que su cara comenzó a ponerse colorada.

- Bueno teniendo en cuenta lo que te ocurrió, no creó que sea tan grave tener un extintor. -Comentó Remus sonriéndole a la camarera que les traía el almuerzo. – ¿Por que te estas sonrojando?

- ¿Está buena? Porque si lo está quiero conocerla. -Sirius se metió un gran trozo de chuleta en la boca como casi se ahoga tuvo que ponerse a beber agua desesperadamente

- Es por algo que sucedió esta mañana, prefiero no recordarlo. -James miró su plato nervioso por lo que Remus lo miró con más interés, pocas cosas hacían sonrojarse a James.

- Venga James somos tus amigos, puedes contárnoslo todo. -Dijo Remus con mucha curiosidad, James se giró indignado.

- Si fueras mi amigo como tú dices me acogerías en tu casa y así no tendría que vivir en este infierno. -Comentó James cortando el solomillo con tanta fuerza que estaba empezando a quebrar el plato.

- Exageras demasiado, no llevas ni un día viviendo con ella. -Recordó Remus

- Y es más que suficiente. -James se llevó a la boca un tenedor lleno de patatas fritas y luego señaló a Remus con él. – No sabes lo que he tenido que soportar en menos de un día.

- ¡Hacedme caso! -Pataleó Sirius llamando la atención de sus dos amigos. - ¡¿Está buena?

James y Remus rodaron los ojos e ignoraron el comentario del pelinegro.

- Si me lo contaras… seguro que no es para tanto. -Prosiguió Remus pero James lo fulminó con la mirada

- No es nada. –Masculló James metiéndose en la boca una gran cantidad de patatas fritas para evitar las miradas curiosas de sus dos amigos. – Está loca, ¿vale? y su perro me odia.

Sirius y Remus se miraron antes de comenzar a reírse mientras James los observaba hastiado. Definitivamente tenía que cambiar de amigos.

* * *

Lily al contrario de lo que hacia todos los días, nada más salir de clases se dirigió a la habitación de Cleo, necesitaba hablar con su amiga urgentemente. Es por ello que por primera vez desde que vivía en esa residencia que entraba directamente a la habitación de Cleo sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta antes, lo que causó que asustase a la científica que derramó un liquido verde sobre la mesa, la cual comenzó a derretirse. Por lo que la morena se puso a limpiar como una histérica y a meter el líquido dentro del tubo antes de que se quedase sin mesa.

- Severus te prohibió usar cualquier cosa que pudiese destrozar el mobiliario.-Recordó Lily sentándose en el sofá, Cleo la fulminó con la mirada así que la pelirroja tuvo que ponerse en pie y ayudar a limpiar el destrozo, una vez que el líquido fue recogido en el tubo de ensayo de nuevo pusieron un mantel sobre la zona derretida para disimular.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasó? -Normalmente tocas y esperas a que te abra. Cleo se tiró sobre su sofá y miró a la pelirroja que se había sentado en el sillón.

- Cleo, te acuerdas del chico al que se le incendió la habitación. -Cleo asintió. – Pues me esta haciendo chantaje, descubrió a Rocky y ahora esta viviendo conmigo.

- ¡¿Qué? -Preguntó Cleo sobresaltándose – ¿Ese que decías que era un imbécil integral y que era mejor no conocerlo?

- Si ese y me obliga a dormir en el sofá. -Cleo se puso en pie y fue hacia la cocina

- ¿Te apetecen macarrones? -Preguntó Cleo sacando un caldero de uno de los armarios, Lily se puso en pie para ayudarla pero la joven obligo a la pelirroja a sentarse de nuevo. – En serio Lily no me ayudes. En cuanto al chico ese, es tu habitación que duerma él en el sofá.

- Eso mismo dije yo, pero me dijo que le diría a todo el mundo lo de Rocky y no quiero meter a Severus en un problema. -Recordó Lily molesta

- ¿Y si dormís los dos en la cama? Te recuerdo que tu cama es enorme. -Comentó Cleo sacando los macarrones y vertiéndolos en el caldero, Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Ni loca y menos después de lo que pasó esta mañana. -Lily se hundió en el sillón y se tapó la cara por lo que Cleo la miró curiosa.

- ¿Qué paso? Anda Lily, ¡cuéntamelo! -Rogó Cleo, Lily se puso en pie y se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente a la cocina.

- Esta mañana después de sacar a Rocky volví, me tropecé y le quite la toalla cuando estaba saliendo de la ducha. -Resumió la pelirroja cuya cara apenas se diferenciaba de su color de pelo. Cleo abrió los ojos sorprendida y antes de que hiciese la pregunta que Lily sabía que iba a hacer, respondió. – Si esta muy bien, pecho bien formado, culito respingón y espalda ancha y fuerte, el mejor cuerpo que he visto nunca.

- ¿Cuándo me lo presentas?

- ¡Cleo! No tiene gracia, ha sido el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida.

- ¡Exageras! -Cleo le quitó importancia al asunto sirviendo la comida. - ¿Y Rocky?

- Tiene comida, por cierto he perdido las llaves. -Lily mostró una sonrisa inocente y Cleo la miró incrédula.

- Es la tercera vez que pierdes la llave en dos meses, ¿tienes una copia?

- La que he perdido es la copia de la copia, tienes que ayudarme a entrar. -Lily se arrodillo en el suelo y Cleo suspiró.

- De acuerdo, en cuanto terminemos de comer pensaré en algo. -Dijo Cleo por lo que Lily se puso en pie y se sentó a comer.

…_.20 minutos después…._

- ¿De verdad crees que esto funcionara? -Preguntó Lily dudosa, Cleo asintió muy convencida. Ahora mismo ambas chicas se encontraban en el pasillo frente a la puerta de Lily, su idea era lanzar el líquido verde contra la cerradura de Lily para que comenzase a derretirse y así poder pegarle una patada a la puerta y entrar sin problema.

- En todas las películas funciona, ¿Por qué a nosotras no nos iba a salir bien? -Preguntó Cleo – Muy bien, a la de tres…¡uno, dos y…

- ¿Severus no os prohibió atentar contra el mobiliario de la residencia? -Preguntó una voz, Lily y Cleo se pusieron a mirar a su alrededor pero no había nadie.

- Si bueno pero esto es una emergencia. -Explicó Lily

- Todo por la ciencia. -Aseguró Cleo - ¿Dónde estás?

- En mi habitación, lo que pasa es que esta mañana instale cámaras de video y micrófonos en el pasillo. -Lily y Cleo comenzaron a mirar hacia las paredes y efectivamente allí estaban. En la entrada y en la salida había dos cámaras con micros bajo ellas. – Las cámaras están conectadas con mis ordenadores, ¿a que soy un genio?

- Mac, ¿conoces algo llamado intrusión en la intimidad? -Preguntó Lily molesta

- Podemos demandarte por esto. -Explicó Cleo mirando hacia la cámara

- No seáis tiquismiquis, estas cámaras son para nuestra seguridad. -Explicó Mac – Mirad esto.

"¡OS TENEMOS RODEADOS! ¡CUALQUIER MOVIMIENTO Y SEREIS PARALIZADOS POR NUESTROS GASES!" Exclamó una voz profunda, las luces se habían vuelto rojas y sonaba una alarma.

- ¿Tienes gas paralizador? -Preguntó Cleo ilusionada

- No, te lo dejo a ti. -Anunció Mac - ¿Pero a que mola?

- Esta genial, pero ¿quiere alguien ayudarme a entrar en mi habitación? -Preguntó Lily con los brazos cruzados, Cleo asintió.

- ¡Uno, dos y…!

- ¡Quieta ahí! -Gritó Severus abriendo su puerta de golpe, Cleo tuvo que para en seco y esconder el tubo de ensayo tras ella. - ¿Estas atentando contra la residencia?

- Claro que no. -Cleo sonreía como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida

- He perdido la llave y Cleo me esta ayudando. -Explicó Lily

- ¿Otra vez? -Lily asintió avergonzada. – Por cierto, ¿con cuál de vosotras esta viviendo Potter?

Lily alzó la mano.

- Pobrecito. Dijeron al unisonó Severus y Mac

- Pobre de mí querréis decir. -Protestó Lily molesta arrebatándole el tubo de ensayo a Cleo – Ahora apartaos.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? -Preguntó James que acababa de llegar cargado de bolsas, todos los presentes y las cámaras se giraron hacia él.

- No encuentro las llaves. -Explicó Lily apartando la mirada rápidamente de James

- ¡Ah! Yo las cogí esta mañana para hacer una copia, se me olvido decírtelo. -Comentó James sacando el llavero de Lily de su bolsillo, por lo que Severus lo miró aliviado, si no hay atentado contra el mobiliario no hay papeleo.

- Esta bien, no pasa nada. -Se despreocupó Lily sin mirarlo

- Yo soy Cleo, soy la vecina de Lily. -Se presentó Cleo cogiendo la mano de James y saludándolo efusivamente.

- Si oyes cualquier explosión es su culpa. -Se escuchó desde los altavoces. – Yo soy Mac, encantado.

- Yo soy James, sólo viviré con Evans hasta que arreglen mi habitación. -Saludó James dándole las llaves a Lily que abrió la puerta, Rocky salió corriendo hacia fuera a saludar.

- ¡Rocky! Estaba preocupada por ti. -Lily lo cogió en brazos y Cleo se puso a acariciarlo. El pequeño carlino le lanzó un ladrido en forma de saludo a Severus que levantó la mano para saludarlo.

- Bueno James, me alegro conocerte. -Cleo lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo a James. – Pero la ciencia me espera, Mac creo que estoy a punto de terminar la coca-cola.

- Si, si… ¿Creeis que quitarle un millón de dólares a Bill Gates de su cuenta se considera delito?-Los presentes se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, menos James que miraba sin comprender lo que sucedía.

- No te he oído, así que no puedo ser testigo de tu crimen. -Severus entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Mac acuérdate que estas bajo vigilancia! -Exclamó Lily mirando hacia la cámara, luego agarró a James de la camisa y tiro de él. – Es mejor que entremos antes de ser testigos de un crimen.

James entró en la habitación y Rocky ya en el suelo comenzó a correr alrededor de él y a soltar gruñidos. Disimuladamente el castaño le dio una patada al carlino, para que se apartase de su camino.

- Evans, me han prestado esta ropa así que si no te importa, ¿puedes hacerme un hueco en el armario? -Preguntó James poniendo las bolsas sobre la cama, Lily asintió y comenzó a sacar ropa del armario y colocándola en otro sitio.

- Listo, tienes todas estas perchas y ese cajón para ti. -Dijo Lily luego se marchó a la sala donde se puso a ver la televisión. James se puso a guardar su ropa (la gran mayoría ropa de Sirius) aunque también había ropa que se había comprado esta mañana una vez hubo terminado se fue al salón donde se sentó.

La tarde paso en completó silencio, solo roto por los ladridos de Rocky hacia el castaño. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, la situación era demasiado vergonzosa y la tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse con cuchillos. Sólo cuando Lily fue a sacar a Rocky por la noche fue cuando James pudo respirar aliviado, fue hacia la nevera pero por desgracia allí solo había comida precocinada, por lo que parecía a la pelirroja no le gustaba cocinar. James suspiró, él prefería hacerse su propia comida así que tendría que ir a comprar. Salió de la habitación y fue al supermercado más cercano, para cuando regresó Lily aun no había vuelto lo que era un alivio y se puso a hacerse la cena. Cuando Lily regresó James ya había cenado y todo estaba recogido, la pelirroja preparó el sofá y se echo a dormir.

* * *

En los siguientes días nada cambió, Lily evitaba a toda costa mirar a James ya que aún seguía demasiado avergonzada al igual que el castaño que pasaba el menor número de horas posible en la habitación.

- Remus en serio, es horrible. Dijo James mientras se sacaba un refresco de una de las máquinas expendedoras de la entrada de la residencia.

- _James trata de entablar conversación con ella._ Respondió desde el otro lado del teléfono

- Llevamos casi una semana sin hablar, voy a morirme de aburrimiento.

- _Trata de hablar con ella, busca cosas que podáis tener en común. Me voy a ver una película con Jenn. Adiós.-_Y tras esto Remus colgó, James se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y fue hacia el ascensor.

James se bajo en la quinta planta y fue hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de entrar se detuvo y respiró hondo. Realmente este ambiente lo estaba matando, la pelirroja no le hablaba bueno tampoco es que fuese algo que le importase mucho, pero es que se aburría y el carlino lo odiaba, según Remus los perros no pueden odiar, pero él estaba seguro de que ese perro lo odiaba. James introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, en seguida notó un olor a quemado y vio humo por lo que salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Cuando llegó se encontró a la pelirroja intentando apagar el fuego que había en una sartén con un paño.

- ¡Ten cuidado! -Gritó James corriendo hacia ella y apartándola, luego cogió un vaso de agua y lo lanzó sobre la sartén, pero eso sólo consiguió crear una llamarada que le quemó el brazo. Lily salió corriendo dejando el paño sobre la barra, así que James lo cogió para tratar de apagar el fuego. Sin embargo, Lily apareció de la nada y comenzó a apagar el fuego con el extintor que estaba en su armario. La pelirroja roció toda la cocina con espuma mientras Rocky ladraba y corría por toda la habitación, al intentar controlar al carlino Lily tropezó y llenó la cara de James de espuma.

- ¡Lo siento! -Se disculpó dejando el extintor sobre la barra para coger el paño y limpiar la cara de James. - ¡Oh no! Te has quemado. Lily obligó a James a sentarse en el sofá mientras que ella fue a coger el botiquín, fue a dónde el castaño se encontraba y se puso a desinfectar la herida.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? -Preguntó James mordiéndose el labio, no sabía que las quemaduras doliesen tanto.

- Estaba intentando cocinar, siempre me pasa igual. -Lily suspiro y sacó unas vendas con las que empezó a envolver el brazo de James. – Cada vez que intento cocinar por alguna extraña razón la sartén y las ollas empiezan a arder, realmente soy muy torpe para la cocina. Menos mal que Severus me regaló un extintor, bueno y a Cleo también.

- Eres una chica muy extraña. -Murmuró James

- En verdad no me gusta la comida precocinada, pero como sólo tengo que meterla en el microondas no hay peligro de que incendie nada, ¡listo! Lily terminó de venderla el brazo a James y sonrió satisfecha, James se tocó la herida y vio que la venda era bastante fuerte.

- Cocinar se me da bastante bien, puedo enseñarte como pago por mi estancia. -Dijo James – Todo sea porque la habitación no arda, créeme no es algo muy agradable.

- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó Lily ilusionada, James asintió. - ¡Siii! Gritó Lily contenta dando brincos por la sala, pero se tropezó con Rocky y cayó al suelo.

- Creo que ya empiezo a arrepentirme. -Murmuró James viendo como Lily se levantaba adolorida del suelo y como Rocky le mordía el bajo del pantalón.

_**CONTINUARÁ…..**_


End file.
